Eternal Misery
by HonorInRevenge
Summary: Nothing is the same after Damon's death.. Darkness,lust Hope,Friendship & Romance. Your reviews would be helpful and mean alot, so tell me what do you think.
1. Chapter 1 - Parted at death

This morning he woke up , terrified, from yet another nightmare. He can't remember the last time he slept properly without his guilt coming in between and keeping him awake for nights. He has never been in this situation before. Stefan has never felt like there's nothing to hold onto. Even at his darkest times, when he felt his worst, and had none by his side, he knew deep inside, that he can be saved, that someday he'll reunite again with his loved ones and that thought; it was good enough for him to keep on living even if it meant being incredibly miserable.

But this time, he was robbed of everything he ever cared enough to love and call his. His brother, the only family he has, died , going onto another dimension. And will probably be sucked into oblivion soon. Which made him realize that he'll never be able to say his goodbye. He wanted to apologize, he didn't know what for, he just felt that need. Like if it became a second nature to him. He felt responsible for everything. Even if both of them disagreed and had more fights then laughter, he was still the one person who was there during it all, Decade after decade and century after century. When they were younger, he admired his older brother, so much. They used to be unbelievably close, inseparable that it bothered their father at times. And now he is gone for good, death parted them,And Damon's forever is over &he' has to start imagining life without him.

And her, he'll never be able to enjoy her company again or the sight of her beautiful radiating smile. She was there for him when none else was, she watched over him and saved him in all ways possible and never for once asked for anything in return. With her, He came to learn what friendship is. And for her to leave this world, unnoticed, it broke him even more. Lexi was out-standing; She was one of those persons who could make you laugh when all you wanted to do was cry. She knew how to give him hope when he was on the verge of giving up. She was his true savior and he wished if he gotten the opportunity to be hers too, to return her endless favors by one simple act, but life is too cruel. And she died, twice, because of him, because she was stupid enough to get close to him and expose herself to his world and its darkness.

Now the only thing he's left with is this inner torture that will drive him mad sooner or later. He remembered how Damon once promised him an eternity of misery and he realized that only now, his brother's wish became true.

He stood up, walked to the window , only to see her.. As much hurt as he is..


	2. Chapter 2 -The Answer

He watched her everyday, carrying her pain within her bones. Silence was her constant companion, and this look of agony never left her beautiful brown eyes. He followed her with his look every morning, as she started her daily routine. Elena has developed the habit of taking a long walk around the boarding house, just a few moments after the sunrise.

This walk, it was her only escape, from all the surroundings, all the unstoppable voices inside of her head. Her only way to avoid the endless questions about how she's doing, as if she was supposed to have an answer for that; She was shocked how inconsiderate people could be at times. She just lost one of the dearest persons to her heart, and people only cared about feeding their curiosity with her words. They devoured her with their looks , or so she thought. Those countless steps she took daily, were also her reminder that she was still alive. That her journey is still far from over and that she still has something worth fighting for. This short period of time was the only part of her day that allowed her to feel a bit of stillness and calm. After wasting weeks at being angry with the whole world, she came to accept things for what they were. She also came to conclude that grief and hurt will always escort her wherever she goes. At times like these, she thought that all the loss she suffered from is what makes her who she is, what shapes her being and creates all of her flaws.

Stefan couldn't help but to stare at her no matter how much time passed. He found something majestic, compelling in her walk, how high her head rose was no matter how much ache she carried on her shoulders. She was beautiful , truly mesmerizing and life couldn't break her no matter its repeated attempts.

He and Elena have been living under the same roof since Damon parted. She took residence in his brother's old room, where all of their memories lied. Their friendship was clearly suffering and he didn't bother to save it; because he felt unworthy of her words, her time and her gentleness. He could never shake this feeling that he has let her down once again, that he is responsible for her loss… their loss.

He spent every waking moment wishing if he could trade places with his sibling. He wanted nothing more but to see the ones he cared about happy. Heroism seemed to come so easily to him all his life, as if he were born to sacrifice his well being and bliss for others. And right now, he felt useless, so hopeless but not fully broken.. He believed that something could be done, tables could be turned and problems could be solved. His sanity was at stake, but he didn't care..

All our paths are written by the decisions we make and right now he decided to be brave, he might've lost a battle, but he still could win the war. He didn't know what to do, where to start or what he even wanted to achieve. But her sight, it released this strange positivity in his body. An amount of rushing energy that he hasn't felt in forever and wasn't ready to let go of.

Since he came back from the dead he could feel himself changing, day after day.. Queerness was neighboring him , but he was so good at ignoring facts, until they become so obvious and out of control. And right now he didn't worry about himself because he had something more important to do..

He advanced , opening the door, but suddenly he felt time freeze, he was unable to move or breathe . He felt himself suffocating but this image, it was so clear in front of him…

And he knew that it was the answer to all his wishes.. If only he could wake up from this immobility .


	3. Chapter 3 - Stepping into the unknown

_CHAPTER III_

It was a blur, a series of images flashing in his mind rapidly; making his blood boil and his muscles tense. It was an abandoned field, in the middle of nowhere , it was dark, he could feel its obscurity eating him from the inside. And in the middle of it, there was a woman, fairly tall, he couldn't see her clearly because of both the speed and the darkness. On her left, there was a hole in the ground, which looked like a newly dug grave. And to her left, there was a symbol drawn on the soil , he knew it, he saw it somewhere, but he was unable to recall its significance.

Suddenly, his stillness was over and he regained consciousness only to see her, In front of him , shaking his shoulders, she seemed to be worried for some reason, and for a moment he forgot the strangeness he just went through. He stared at her for a few moments, then looked down, she was still eyeing him, trying to read into him and failing .An awkward silence reigned causing him to step in and try to start a conversation by saying the first thing that came to his mind.

' uh, hey, what are you doing here, I thought you were taking a walk around the house .. ? ', he said making his best effort not to choke on his own words.

'Yes - I was, actually, then I heard the sound of something breaking, so I came up to check in on you ' Elena said while moving her look to the broken vase on the ground

Stefan followed her stare with his.. He tried to focus, and remember when that happened… But he couldn't. He had no explanation to satisfy her with , or even himself. So he kept looking at the broken pieces , it was ironic , how much they reminded him of his crushed soul… And without moving his look he said

'I need to go '

She was about to say something, try to stop him from whatever it is that he intended on doing, but he disappeared in the glimpse of an eye ,Making her release a long sigh.

* * *

It's so odd how circumstances can change us, and create something beautiful yet so strange out of nothing. Maybe destiny is real after all, maybe she should stop fighting and let life run its course, she smiled lightly at that thought, because she no longer had a life, not since she decided to give it up for the people she loved. She never once rebelled or tried to step out of the role that was given to her, in this story she was the heroine. And she knew that there was no happily ever after for her, no matter how hard she'd try.

But for her to spend eternity with him out of all people… Maybe in death he was her equal ,no better than her, just an abomination, a creature made of magic. But to wonder around this purgatory waiting for oblivion to come and rid the world of you – It was the most awful thing she could possibly think of. And even after she left the land of the living she found herself in need of being strong now more than ever. she wasn't ready to be erased from the universe or to step into the unknown.

All of the sudden, the atmosphere became colder than usual, the icy wind made contact with her dark skin causing her to shiver. It was back again, the tree leafs begun trembling and so did everything else surrounding them. She reached out to his hand intertwining their fingers as if she was trying to channel strength from his figure. He did the same, there was a fainted smile on his pale face, and he looked at her, and she knew that it was time to run and hide again. So they did, they ran with all the forces their bodies allowed them, with no precised destination all they knew was that they had to leave.

' What should we do ? ' she screamed to him, she was breathing heavily.

' Not give up, ever ' he answered her while caressing her chick gently.

The thing about the other side , is that you lose truck of time, it's different and immeasurable, there's no day or night it's always this darkness hovering around . Moreover, you can't ever feel warmth again. The only feelings it allows you are fear and hopelessness. There you have nothing to hold onto, your days are identical, you spend immortality watching everyone you ever cared about move on with their lives while you have to stay there and wait for some supernatural element to present itself and save you from this awfulness.

She has been on this dimension before, she was alone and scared. She lost all hope and gave up, she forgot what it's like to be a fighter because she had no one to remind her. Nothing was worth defending or protecting. Who would want a life in which they're forbidden from the simple touch.

But right now she had him, a person she loathed all of her short life. But right now he was all she had.

They held on to the trees, sticking their bodies, fighting the movement, this tornado that tried to rob them from everything. Until after a while it stopped eventually. This was a repetitive activity that never ended. And everytime she survives it , she feels powerful and happy.

So this time she threw herself on him and hugged him while smiling genuinely. He loved her smile very much even if he never told her.

' thank you for being here ' she said while separating her body from his .


	4. Chapter 4 - Powerful Specie

Stefan has lived for more than a century and a half, he travelled everywhere, visited every beautiful city, came across its people and enjoyed its music. He read hundreds of books and listened to a million songs. He met an endless number of people and discovered more supernatural species than the human mind could possibly handle; Hybrids, witches, vampires, travelers and werewolves. Each of them has a special kind of power; each of them would do anything for survival no matter the cost or the damage. He himself has done some really dreadful things in order to stay alive, to survive. That was and still is his first instinct.

But she was different, she stood out of the crowd. He might've met her decades ago but the impact she left on him was timeless. He was fascinated by every word she pronounced, the way she walked; her gorgeous smile, and her eyes, he remembers them as if he never left her sight, they were so blue and bright yet they had a devilish look in them; one that could make anyone tremble of fear. As a matter of fact, Stefan never knew her name. All he knew is that she liked to make an entrance, that she loved jazz as much as she loved rock music. And most importantly, she was literally out of the ordinary. The beautiful lady was a witch, a very powerful one. He first saw her in a bar in NYC ,while he was trying to redeem himself, coming back from his ripper phase , she was aware of what he was. They bonded over a life bound by magic. And then she left. He didn't stop her for some reason. Something stronger than his will and control blocked his movement. He stood speechless as he saw her shadow leave.

These kinds of memories would always torment him because it was an unsolved mystery, which he never got the chance to solve.

And after he had that vision he was extremely positive that she was the one who had the answer he sought. He had this feeling, something so powerful that put him in front of the wheel of his car and drove him back to that very place, where he found himself once before.

After a few hours he got to his destination, he was surprised to see that the bar was still there, open and busier than ever. He was doing his best to hurry, without catching anyone's attention. He entered the local while breathing heavily, he felt as if darkness was surrounding his soul from everywhere, even hurt him physically and made him feel like his lungs were going to explode. He continued walking, gathering every ounce of strength he had. Suddenly he found himself facing a wall ;Three circles, perfectly similar, and in the middle of each there was some sort of star, were drawn on it … a part of his curiosity finally satisfied.

"A beautiful symbol isn't it ? very meaningful too you know. " , said a female voice behind him, a strangely familiar one.

He turned around to discover the identity of his addressee even though he already had a good guess.

" you.. ", he murmured as if he was talking to himself

" yeah about that, I go by Claire now, so feel free to call me by my name "

She hasn't aged a day, still the same curly blonde hair, the beautiful sea like eyes and her soft pale skin. He didn't know what to say or what to do. Her drawing him to this place, giving him those visions, after 27 years, how come she hasn't grown a bit? So many questions were rushing to his head all at once making him feel dizzy and a little angry. Anger has been an issue for him lately, he cannot seem to take control over it or his body at time. And before he got the chance to interrogate her or even answer her she interrupted his attempt and said

" I know what you're thinking Stefan, and the answer is no. I'm not the reason why you're here, or why you've been living the you have for the last couple of weeks, I haven't planted any visions inside that beautiful head of yours.. As a matter of fact you are the reason why I'm here ".

His confusion was growing by the second and this time he had no guesses, just an endless amount of blurry thoughts that didn't make any sense.

" take a seat Salvatore, I have a feeling it's going to be a long night " .


	5. Chapter 5 - Reuniting

**Hello Guys, this is a lighter chapter that I wanted to write before getting really serious on the next ones. Your reviews would mean alot :), Enjoy**

* * *

Elena has always believed that promises should be kept especially the ones you make with yourself. And she promised herself once that she'll stay strong no matter how cruel life gets. Through her short life she has seen an unbelievable amount of beings. She came to conclude that there's no such thing as changing destiny. Fate would always rule our world like its reigning kingdom but through it all you can fight, you can honor yourself and the ones you love by being remembered as a warrior not a coward who never dared. And how has she dared. She walked into battlefields without fear, carried her courage with her like an armor and never gave up. She wasn't truly fearless nor she wanted to be. She was able to channel her terror and turn it into motive and bravery. She lost so much, so many people and she wasn't willing to lose herself as well.  
This morning she woke up early and told herself it's going to be different, she will no longer be the sad lonely girl who can't seem to move on . Life will go and maybe something beautiful and exciting is waiting for her. She wore her turquoise dress, along with her sincerest smile. Put her long brown hair in a ponytail, looked at herself for one more time in the mirror. Then with no hesitation she took her car keys and left the house. She realized that she let a lot of things slip by while she was grieving. That she forgot about her friends and Jeremy, her only family. And now she had to make things right again. She felt a little guilty for mourning the dead and ignoring the living. She was headed to meet Caroline at her house..  
The only thing she could think about during her 15 minute drive was how she'll tell everyone about her recent secret. It was something she couldn't explain herself, that somehow she pushed it away and didn't read into it. Secrets came back to haunt her and her existence. And she simply let them play their roles. " what difference would it make ? " She said to herself in a low yet confident voice. Before arriving to her destination she made her decision. She wasn't going to let anyone know about her new 'situation' .She won't occupy anyone's thoughts once more or torture them with her problems all over again. She decided to keep pretending until maybe someday it goes away. They wouldn't be able to help her anyway so let's have some fun and be a normal teenager for just two hours.  
She hasn't seen her friends in a while, they tried to keep in touch with her, called her and even visited some times, but she'd always make up an excuse to not pursue the conversation. She felt nervous as she walked out of the car, she didn't know what they were expecting from her… Were they going to try to make her feel better or are they expecting her to be cheerful and have a happy evening like good old times. She didn't know what to expect from her own self, being spontaneous was her only solution .  
She didn't knock, Caroline was already at the door, Elena always wondered how her friend kept on being strong after all the pain she's been through, she was wearing a floral dress, it was still summer, her skin was a little tanned and she left her blonde shiny hair flow on her shoulders , it looked like a halo surrounding her face from distance.. She was smiling as usual, even her eyes were sparkling. And so rapidly she jumped at Elena hugging her and telling her how much she missed her.  
They went inside the house, Matt and Tyler were also there, sitting on the couch and seemed so involved in a conversation ,she couldn't tell what about , they stood up the second the saw her to greet her with a hug. She was relieved that none has dared to bring up either Damon or Bonnie's deaths. She had no idea what reaction she'd have to that subject, burst into tears or leave the place running and screaming. There was a war going inside of her.  
" So, " said Caroline while putting her hands on Elena's shoulders and smiling " you know that it's going to be Matt's 20th birthday soon , meaning he'll be an actual adult , wow now that I'im saying it out loud I can't actually believe it , anyway I .. "  
Suddenly She was interrupted by Matt who said in a usual annoyed tone " Car I told you I don't want a birthday party, it's decided "  
" Oh please, I'm not even asking, we're going to throw you a party and you're going to be all happy and thankful about it So stop being an old grumpy man .. , Anyway I was hoping you could, uh, you know, help me organize the whole thing or just be there, I thought it could get your head out of certain things and .. "  
" Yes. I'm in, I want to do it " replied Elena with determination. She didn't even think twice about it , she welcomed any idea that involved killing time and her not being sad the whole day and spending some time with her long time bestfriend didn't sound like a bad Idea.  
" Perfect ! " said Caroline while literally jumping out of happiness . Elena excused herself to go out at the porch, She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed his number, he hasn't contacted her since three days when he left. He didn't answer. And she felt herself grow scared, was she going to lose him too ? Hasn't life already taken a lot from her ?


	6. Chapter 6- Darkness is hovering

After nine days of being mysteriously gone , He made it back home. Looking like a complete mess from head to feet. His hair was messy and confusion was washing all over his face. It seemed as if he hasn't slept in weeks. His look was different as well, it was cold and deadly. His movement was unusual too, it wasn't calm and relaxed as it used to be, for some reason it was more serious and determined.

He entered the boarding house, having no intention on talking or meeting with anyone. He just wanted to be alone, as long as possible, eternally maybe… Preferably. All Stefan wanted was; to be left on his own with his thoughts and newly collected knowledge. Nine days, two hundred and sixteen hours yet he still couldn't process the information he has learned.

He took a few steps, moving quickly, heading towards the stairs only she was already standing up across of him , shooting him a tender worried look, one he hasn't seen in a very long while, a look he deeply missed and adored . He was aware that she was going to demand an explanation, and she had every right to. For over a week, she hasn't heard from him, he hasn't answered any of her calls or texts. He was obviously avoiding her and everyone else on that matter.

Now she came closer heading to his direction, she smiled at him and said while checking him out, trying to devour every aspect of this ' new look '

" Stefan ! Hey.. where have you been ?! I was so worried . I called you for a million times, Stefan, look at me. Tell me, what's wrong? I'm concerned. "

She was talking and he was looking at her, not showing any facial expressions, just standing in front of her, colder than a stone. For some reason her words didn't seem to affect him. After a few seconds of silence he answered her, with a distant tone

"Well, thank you for your concern .But, I'm perfectly fine, so don't waste your time worrying about me"

Elena was shocked; she couldn't recognize him for a second. While he was speaking she was searching for that warm kind look his eyes used to reflect and she couldn't.

He opened his bedroom door and hesitated for a second before entering.

He loved his room. It's one of the very few things he insisted on keeping during all of these decades. All of him memories, the phases he went through during his condemned life, the people he met, the love he felt, even the hate, somehow everything was related to this one room.

He walked in and went through his book shelf, trying to find a certain book that he wasn't sure he still had. What Claire told him this past week has affected him deeply, because he knew that now, his life, the role he plays in this never ending story, it's going to be ironically different. He wasn't ready to let go of the person he is right now . He worked so hard to get to this place and now he's going to be forced into becoming a new person . He remembers what she said clearly almost too perfectly

" _**You don't have to think of it as a curse Stefan. It's power, control, majesty. It's a gift you've never dreamt of. You might've never wanted it. But now you have it and you have got to make the best of it. It won't be easy though, it will be the strangest and hardest experience you have ever lived. But At least now you know, that you can help your brother, it's your responsibility "**_

'**Your Responsibility'…**

Isn't it always his ? To make things right? To be the hero? To be selfless? To care about other people's needs and ignore his own?

He hated the way he treated her earlier. He didn't expect it from his own self but he couldn't control it as well. He was a mess, a bull of anger and grief . He lied on his bed praying to all gods that when he wakes up all of it will be over.

" hey there! You actually made it, I promise this is going to be fun "

* * *

Caroline greeted Elena the second she saw her , with her beautiful radiating smile and her tight loving hugs . And Elena couldn't help it but to smile back and suddenly she no longer had to pick every word she says, she found herself, talking comfortably and being truly spontaneous.

" I know it will be. And it's going to be an amazing celebration as well! You're so good at these things, you should consider becoming a party planner, I'm guessing weddings would be your specialty "

" Oh my god! You're right! How come I've never thought of that! I've been planning my Barbie dolls' weddings and tea parties since I was like four or five ! "

" I know! You couldn't stop talking about it and showing your hand sewed tiny outfits to everyone, remember ?! "

Caroline kept looking at Elena, observing her, somehow still keeping her wide smile. Elena felt weird under her stare so she asked her about the matter and the blonde simply said through a sigh

" It just feels so nice to have you back Elena, I really missed you "

" I know Car, Me too, and I'm sorry I haven't been that much of a friend lately I just couldn't - , But things will be different from now on I promise you "

Caroline didn't answer but her giggles were a better response than Elena has hoped for.

Elena had a feeling that something really bad was going to happen at the party, She could feel the darkness coming , but she didn't tell anyone. She didn't want to worry them based on a pit in her stomach or a queer feeling. But at the same time, she was never any surer about anything in her life. Darkness was coming closer and it was going to take over sooner than expected. The only questions were.. How and when?;

'


	7. Chapter 7 - The truth

_Dear diary,_

_A lot has happened. And I feel obscured. I have never felt this lost in my entire existence and my meeting with Claire has opened up my mind to new possibilities. Now I have a chance to revive Damon, I can make it right. But I don't know where to start, or how to get "there". Claire's instructions weren't that clear. According to her I'll know exactly what to do when it's the right time comes. I'm afraid of losing who I am in order to accept the person I'm supposed to be and .. _

And suddenly he put his pen down , he wasn't sure whether his brain was playing tricks on him or if the walls really could move. Nothing made sense to him, he couldn't recognize anything for a while. All he could see was a glimpse of some words he couldn't understand; they were written in unfamiliar language. One he's never seen or heard of before. One he thought he was supposed to comprehend.

Then he found himself picking up the phone to call an old friend, he had absolutely no reason to. Stefan hasn't been that sociable lately. But He was driven by a stronger power. Something was controlling him and it wasn't compulsion , it was a part of him, Something inside of him begging him to do so.

He spoke to Caroline Forbes. The cheery blonde has been one of his closest friends for quite a while now; he could talk to her about anything. And after a few minutes she invited him to the celebration of Matt's birthday. Parties have never been his thing.. He enjoyed peace and calm spaces. He liked nature and reading books, he loved listening to varied music. But this time and without second thinking it he accepted her offer. She herself was surprised; Usually she would have to beg him to come. But Caroline decided not to complain and embrace this unexpected improvement.

The party was held place at the Grill, and would start at 9p.m. Everyone were coming, since Matt was one of the most popular guys in Mystic Falls.

Elena, had left the house since early morning so that she could help caroline with the final touches. Also, Caroline insisted on doing her hair and after a long time spent on continuous refusal she gave up and agreed to her wishes. The two were sitting on the green eyed girl's bed, while Elena watched her best friend do her nails and listened to her gossip, she wasn't really paying attention to her every word until a certain phrase has caught her attention

" Did you know that Stefan is coming later? "

It took her a few seconds to respond since this piece of information was very unexpected especially considering his attitude lately

" No actually I didn't, why didn't you tell me that you were going to invite him? "

"Well, I wasn't planning on it, he called me and we talked for a few minutes so I invited him, Honestly I miss him plus I thought he could use a night out "

" That I can't argue with , but he has been acting … Strange ? He's not the same person I remember a few months ago .. "

" Well to be fair, losing your brother after you have died yourself can do things to you, you can't really blame him "

The brunette has never thought about it this way, She has always thought that her ache is the greatest. She didn't take the time to ask him about his state of mind; she didn't consider that he is actually her partner in grieve that death chose them to carry on together. Also that he feels as much pain and loss as she does.

She has been ignorant and selfish but he's been distant and cold.

* * *

Tyler and Matt came to pick them up, and both made sure to compliment their looks. Caroline chose to put on a white dress that was knee length and matching high heels, and she let her blond locks flow smoothly on her shoulders, she decided to wear minimal make up. While Elena Gilbert, chose a very not Elena like outfit; she had no time to shop so she borrowed a dress from Caroline. It was a hot pink backless dress that had the same length as her friends' , she matched it with silver high heels, that she made her best effort to walk in properly. And again she has surprised herself, she didn't imagine herself ever moving on or leaving that boarding house ever again after everything that has happened. But here she is, feeling energy rushing in her body, smiling genuinely .

They all wished Matt a happy birthday, then Tyler said

" I think we should get going, Matt can't be late to his own party "

Tyler and Caroline , have worked their out issues during the summer. She after losing her closest friend could not deny his company. And he wanted to be there for her and do everything within his power in order for her to feel better. She enjoyed his company. Her ex lover has helped her to accept things for what they are and to try to cherish her memory by carrying on and living her life. Without him, she would have never stopped crying. It was ironic how losing a person helped her win another back.

So now, they went back to being friends, they would always love each other, the bond they had was too strong to be broken, but for now, neither of them wanted to take the risk of losing each other to an unsuccessful relationship.

* * *

Everything was going well, the place was crowded with people, half of them knew Matt from high school the other half were mostly plus ones. Loud music was playing continuously, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Elena has made small talk with people, ones she hasn't laid eyes on since graduation and it made her feel nostalgic. Alcohol made the night pass a little easier and a little faster. And she was nervous, she didn't know whether he was going to come or if he just said yes as a polite response but her curiosity was finally satisfied when she saw him stepping inside the grill. He looked a little confused as he was searching for a familiar face, then he headed towards the bar in an unnecessary hurry. She was watching him from afar, deciding if she should approach it and playing most possible scenarios in her head. She didn't know what to expect. Then she made her decision : to talk to him. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or if she has developed a new sense of courage, but she found herself sitting next to him and compelling herself another drink, not her wisest decision but she wasn't thinking straight nor she wanted to. Tonight she feels like behaving as the teenager she is, she wanted to get drunk and make a bunch of mistakes that she would forget about the next morning. She wanted to wake up and worry about nothing but a very bad hangover. But instead she just sat there and took a few sips from her glass.

" Hey there, Nice dress… Caroline's ? ", unexpectedly Stefan was the one to make the first move, and she couldn't be any more thankful.

" Yes actually, shopping hasn't been a priority of mine lately.. Anyway, how are you? You look … better." She replied as she swallowed the rest of her drink in one sip.

" Thanks I guess .. uh , I should go.. I'm not feeling very well" Stefan said while getting up and looking at her with an apologetic look.

Her sweating through his blue shirt, Elena wanted to stop him from leaving so she held his hand, and she could him shaking, It seemed as if his soul wanted to get out of his body. She noticed how changed his look is and she had no idea what to do so she helped him get outside, hoping that some fresh air would be the right fix for him.

* * *

She let go of him to allow him to catch his breath. He felt as if his lungs were going to explode, breathing seemed to be an impossible mission. He could feel rage rushing through him, great anger and undeniable fear.

" Stefan, look at me, what's wrong ? What is happening .. " She said through a worried voice while trying to touch him but failing. He was turning his back on her .

" I can't hold it anymore , I can't " He was yelling at her, for no reason, but he had no control over his mind and his body.

And suddenly she witnessed as a car went on fire. Stefan was standing still, focused on it, not moving a single limb. Not making a single sound. He went from yelling and aggressive to looking still and as calm as a corpse. He didn't for a second move his look. He kept looking and the fire was getting stronger by the second, then he raised both his look and the car, and for short seconds she could swore that it was hanging in the air then it crushed on the ground and she could finally get him to wake up and look at her. She was chocking on her own words. She had no idea what just happened in front of her eyes. Maybe she is going insane but all she knew is that it was Stefan who caused. She didn't know how or why.

Then he looked at her confused face and said

" We need to talk "


End file.
